


Tony Starks Robotics camp for Gifted Youngsters.

by orphan_account



Series: Domestic Marvel Au (mostly Parkner) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Aunt May is Pepper’s sister, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Irondad, M/M, May the best Aunt, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Past Child Abuse, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Trans Peter Parker, X-Men References, no beta we die like real men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony has an idea to create a Robotics based summer camp and invites plenty of kids and teens gifted in the subject, two of which being the co-heirs to his company, genius Robotics prodigy Harley Keener and Tony’s own son, Peter.And when they meet, nobody would have predicted the level of disaster that ensues.Warning: swearing





	1. F.R.I.D.A.Y is always right

“Boss are you sure that it is good idea to introduce the teen-bosses?”

“Of course, FRIDAY” Tony answered to his A.I. “why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, Boss the way I see it either Harley will get jealous of Peter or vice versa, OR they will break something OR they will fall in love OR they will somehow kill someone or themselves”

“Nonsense, FRIDAY” Tony said “ all will be fine”

—-/—-/—-  
“Ok Kids, for the rest of the summer you will be working with Robotics and staying on the main floor with the rest of the residents, including....”   
Tony started explaining what what would be happening this summer, Peter had already heard it so he wasn’t really listening 

“So, if everyone will sit in a circle” Peter started paying attention again “tell everyone your name, how old you are and one fact about yourself”

Everyone sat down and began doing the icebreaker. When it came to the boy sitting next to Peter he became incredibly confused about what he chose to use as his one fact.

“My name is Harley Keener, I’m 16 years old and Tony Stark once broke into my garage.”

Despite his confusion Peter did his “My name is Peter Stark I’m 16 and I live here” 

—-/—-/—-  
“So lets get you guys situated, you can choose who you want to room with but if you don’t want to choose or don’t know anyone your room will be randomly chosen” Tony said to the group “now I will give you all a moment to choose”

Tony walked over to his son and whispered “could you room with Keener?”

“Why” Peter whispered back 

“He isn’t from New York and I want him to have a good experience here, just don’t want to chance it with someone I don’t know is going to be welcoming”

“Ok,fine” Peter said “ but what did he mean by “Tony Stark broke into my garage”?”

“That’s a story for another day, Okay kiddo?”

—-/—-/—-  
As Harley moved his bags into Peter and his room, Peter sat on the bed on his side of the room on his phone.

“So you’re the mechanic’s kid, huh?”

“Assuming You mean my dad, yeah, how do you know him?” 

“Like I said, he broke into my garage”

Harley took a good look at Peter for the first time as he sat down on his own bed. And Jesus Fucking Christ he was cute. He had brown messy curls that somehow looked great despite looking like he hasn’t brushed his hair in three days. He had big dark brown eyes like dark pools, and for once he wasn’t made uncomfortable when Peter looked up and made eye contact, and he never wanted to look away but instead he just blushed and looked for something in his bag. 

Peter really was adorable and- god damn it Keener! Not again.

Maybe this summer wouldn’t have been so bad after all.


	2. Robots and prophetic A.Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically FRIDAY predicted everything to a tee
> 
>  
> 
> Tony May be regretting inviting Harley to come.
> 
> Endgame spoilers

“Ok, first activity is a simple one” Tony began “All you need to do is wire something up to make a little robot that does basically whatever. Have fun with it.”

Peter started to go try and find some materials.

“Also you have to go in groups of four”

Peter paired up with Ned and M.J but they still needed one more person.

“Wait, Peter why don’t we invite your Roomie?”  
M.J asked.

Peter blushed “Harley?”  
He didn’t know why he was blushing. Well that wasn’t exactly correct. He knew, of course he did.  
Harley, that’s why. But Peter wasn’t going to admit that, even just to himself.

“Yeah, him” M.J said “you know the one who has the ability to turn a spider into a tomato”

“Oh, shut up” Peter huffed “I presume I’m the one that has to ask?”

“That’d be great, thanks!”

 

—-/—-/—-

Harley sat at one of the tables trying to figure out what group he was going to ask to join. He scanned the groups, half them were under 13 and Harley wasn’t good with kids, most already had four people leaving only Peters group which Harley Sure as hell wouldn’t ask to join, lest he alert the younger Stark of his feelings.

“Umm..... Harley do you uh want to join my group?”

Harley turned to see where the voice had come from only to see Peter fucking Stark.

When Harley didn’t respond Peter stammered “i-it’s fine if you don’t want though I just- it’s totally fine! We just needed another person and-“

Harley cut him off “I’d love to Darlin’ “

Peter’s face burned so red hot, he was surprised he wasn’t dead.

Harley chided himself silently, he had scared Peter off and now he thought he was some sort of weirdo who flirts with guys. He wouldn’t be wrong exactly.  
—-/—-/—-  
Tony looked on as Harley and Peter blushed and stumbled over each other. Was FRIDAY right?

He had no idea what was to come.

—-/—-/—-  
After Harley joined the meme team tm, they started brainstorming ideas and settled on an amazing idea

 

”keener! Can you and Peter put together the speaker?” 

“Yep”

Harley and Peter found supplies and started building the speaker for their Robot. Harley was wiring something when he touched two wires wrong and shocked himself.

”God Fucking damn it!” Harley yelled, startling Peter, causing him to drop his water bottle and ruining all the electronic elements.

peter blushed at the attention on the two of them.

—-/—-/—-

Tony tried to deny that FRIDAY had been right. Mostly cause he was not excited for the last thing she said might happen. 

“OR somehow killing someone or themselves”

 


	3. Jealousy, such an ugly emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy. On both sides.
> 
> Harley is kind of a mess.
> 
> Warning: Mentions of past homophobia and internalized Homophobia

It was finally time to present their creations (and abominations) and they sent Harley up as a representative.

”if you would take that, that would be lovely” He handed their machine that they had put inside of one of Peter’s old teddy bears, To Tony.

he saw the others in the group trying to hold in giggles and despite his suspicions he took it.

”now all you need is to squeeze it and say something”

Again despite his better judgement he did it.

”something?” Tony said as he squeezed it.

That was when things went wrong, or very very right?

”something? Dumbass!” The bear repeated and added that beautiful  sentiment *cough* insult*cough* in M.J’s  voice, because M.J can be very threatening.

Than came the Really fun part. The stomach of the bear opened up and out came a potato, shooting out at Tony’s face. It wasn’t powerful enough to do any damage. At least Harley didn’t think it would.

For a few painfully silent seconds nobody dared to breathe. Tony was most of these kid’s hero and one of them literally just shot him with a fucking starch. For all they knew Harley had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

That was. Until Tony started chuckling and the mood brightened a bit. And the entirety of Harley’s group burst out in laughs that they had been holding back the entire time. 

“Ok, this was obviously Harley’s idea” Tony said “did any of you get any say in this?” He asked facing towards the other three teens in the group.

”Well Yeah, why do you think we added the “dumbass” on the end”

”when I want something I get it” M.J shrugged “you know that well don’t you, Parker?” She said with her arm wrapped around his shoulders.

_Shit_ Harley thought. Of fucking course they were dating. Knowing Harley’s luck. This was scarily similar to what happened last time.

As he made his way back to their table he tried to decide whether to be jealous of M.J, happy that Peter is happy or If he should do what he did last time and except the offer from his billionaire self proclaimed godfather to live with him in Manhattan. But unfortunately he only had one of those get-out-of-jail-free cards. 

So I guess he was resigned to his fate. His fate of watching Peter and M.J running around and being a happy couple. Fucking Happy couples. Maybe he just hated other people being happy and it had nothing to do with Peter. Maybe Harley was actually a bad person. He sure acted like it especially when he thought someone was cute. Maybe he would remove his eyes?

peter hid inside his sweater that was surely several sizes too big. Fuck even that was adorable to Harley. The kids at Rose Hill really were right. He really was a stupid unnatural sinner boy who preyed on innocent straight boys who made the mistake of associating with him.

He should just accept that he’s going to be alone forever. At least he didn’t care what peter thought.

—-/—-/—-

Peter looked over at Harley expecting him to still have his giant smile plastered across his face, only to find that he was looking down and looked upset. Was he hoping for a better response? That ungrateful beautiful Fucker, he was taking up Tony’s time and he wasn’t even happy. Maybe that was why he was never mentioned. God was he jealous because his dad was hanging out with another kid? Peter was pathetic.

 


	4. Lal me to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically, Peter and Harley end up talking and Peter falls hard.
> 
> Spoiler alert: spoilers for Star Trek: the next generation season 3 episode 16 “The Offspring”
> 
> (Bit of a longer chapter)

The day had been mostly uneventful despite Harley and Peter refusing to speak to each other entirely. Peter had started moving some of his things from his room to the one he was sharing with Harley.

”nice shirt” Harley remarked reluctantly as he saw that Peter owned a T-shirt from his favourite band. 

“Oh, you like them too?” 

“Uh, hell yeah.”

Peter smiled, he was surprised that Harley liked the band seeing as most of their fans were from New York.

—-/—-/—-

“you a fan of Spider-Man?” Harley said as he put a pajama shirt with Spider-Man on it.

Peter chuckled “you could say that, yeah”

”hey, me too” Harley said “Also, where did you get that shirt?”

”tourist shop, why?”

”Wait, I thought you where a local?”

”Yeah, So?”

”alrighty, than?”

—-/—-/—-

"eww, you're one of those Star wars people?" Harley said as he stocked his bookshelf with the books he had taken with him from Rose Hill, looking at one of the star wars posters on Peter's far wall.

"I'm sorry is there something wrong with that?" Peter asked genuinely offended.

"no, it's just that' Harley said "star trek is waaay better"

"do you wanna go?" Peter asked "I will actually fight you"

"I'm sorry but you're wrong and I don’t want to waste my time on trying to argue, instead I’m going to suggest that you actually watch an episode and reevaluate your life choices”

“What if I’ve already watched and episode?”

“Ok sure, but .. just ok! Just let me force you to watch my favourite episode okay?” Harley asked.

”fine but let me get changed first, okay?

As Peter went to the bathroom to change, Harley scrolled through Netflix and selected the episode “The Offspring”.

—-/—-/—-

Peter opened his drawers to find some clothes and once he had his pyjama pants and a T-Shirt he grabbed a binder and tried to hide it by wrapping it in his pants. He knew that Harley came from the Tennessee, which was a red state. He had no idea what he thought of the LGBTQ+ and he didn’t want to be stuck rooming with someone who hated him for no reason.

maybe he was irrationally worried. Maybe  he should calm down. 

—-/—-/—-

When Peter got back he sat on the bean bag chair next to Harley’s bed and Harley played the episode. 

Harley knew how the episode started so he instead focused on Peter who seemed focused but generally uninterested. 

—-/—-/—-

Peter was unconvinced that it could be better than Star Wars but he was willing to humour Harley. 

It had started with silver guy ‘Data’ creating an Android named ‘Lal’, this was when Peter started drifting out of consciousness. 

—-/—-/—-

“he’s biting that female!?”

Peter was jolted awake by that statement, on the screen was Lal pointing to two people kissing. 

Peter chuckled and breathed in and out to calm down from the initial shock.

—-/—-/—-

Harley saw the sadness in Peter’s face as he tried and failed to hide his emotion at Lal slowly feeling and failing to function. He had obviously become emotionally invested.

at some point toward the end Peter had fallen asleep again, this time he had somehow ended up in Harley’s bed.

—-/—-/—-

When Peter woke up he noticed he wasn’t on his side of the room. Than he noticed he wasn’t in his own bed. He glanced around the room to see that Harley was asleep in one of the bean bag chairs. 

Than he realized what had happened, he smiled softly as he figured out that Harley had found him fall asleep on Harley’s bed and instead of waking him up he just let him be. Peter blushed at the fact that Harley had cared enough.

He was grateful but felt really bad that he had to sleep on  the bean bag. He really was better than most of the people Peter had met.

Maybe Harley wasn’t an ungrateful asshole. Maybe he wasn’t that bad. And  **maybe** he should entertain some more of Harley’s incorrect opinions. 

‘Oh god’ he thought ‘did he have feelings for Harley?’

god he was a fucking disaster.

As Peter got up he scrawled a note to Harley before leaving to get some breakfast from the kitchen. 

_Dear, Harley Keener,_

_I believe we got off on the wrong foot, and I would like to start over. Thank you for letting me sleep, sorry you had to sleep on the bean bag, I hope it wasn’t too uncomfortable._

_p.s. Star Trek still wasn’t as good as Star Wars_

_Sincerely, Peter._

_—-/—-/—-_

As Harley woke up he found a note from Peter, Thanking him? Oh, of course, now he remembered. He really hadn’t really expected Peter to thank him. Harley was happy that Peter wasn’t mad at him.

And as a bonus he had gotten Peter sit through a full episode of Star Trek.


	5. Rainbow pancakes

For their second day at the tower, they were given a free day to basically do whatever they want and settle in. The Meme team had other plans. specifically, they were planning on getting Harley to join their group. They knew he seemed funny and he got M.J's seal of approval because she was impressed by his courage. 

So they formulated a  plan. They were going to present a peace offering in the form of food. Peter had argued that they shouldn't be treating Harley the same way one would treat a wild animal. However, he was overruled.

—-/—-/—-

“Hey, can you pass me the batter?”

Ned passed it over and he poured it onto the pan. Pancakes were Peter’s specialty so they were going to taste amazing. He hoped that keener wasn’t gluten free or something, or allergic to Peter. Wait, no that’s not how that works. 

On an impulse they had dyed their Pancakes Rainbow with food dye they’d found in the cabinet. Peter had again objected but was again overruled. 

—-/—-/—-

somehow Peter had been convinced to give Harley. His friends simply were the worst. He approached Harley where he was sat on one of the coaches on his phone, holding a plate with the pancakes arranged in Rainbow order, because of course.

”Hey Harley, we, uh made extra pancakes and were wondering if you wanted any?” He held out the plate.

”uhh yeah sure, thanks” Harley took it from him and went to the kitchen to get a fork and some Maple syrup. 

He found M.J, Ned and Peter sitting at the countertop. He waved and grabbed his fork and set his plate down to pour his syrup.

”oh by the way, do you want to sit with us?” M.J asked, sort of smirking at Peter

Harley nodded and sat down next to Peter. Not on purpose, it was just the only chair left. Yeah, that’s it

—-/—-/—-

That morning had been a total success. This led to both more schemes and more teasing of Peter. Because he could just Not catch a break. He didn’t even like Harley.


	6. Totally completely dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a talk with his father and he confesses a secret. Something overhears.

“Okay everyone, All of you get back into the groups you were in before.” Tony told everyone “you have to take apart the machine you made and make something new with all of the pieces.”

The meme team+Harley got back together and placed their bear on the table in front of them. They had decided they were going to make it so that the bear would record audio messages and play them back. And instead of flinging something out of its stomach it would open so you could put something inside.

They weren’t quite sure if the potato counted as one of the pieces and if they had to use it but as it was quickly disposed of after it hit Tony in the face.

—-/—-/—-

“Hey dad, you love me right?”

”of course, kiddo. Are you alright?”

Peter spoke blushing and digging his fingernails into his hand.“yeah it’s just that I need advice and ummmm, well I I-its just that well-“

”does this have something to do with Harley?”

”yes! No! Kinda?”

”explain”

”Well it’s just that well I’m just totally completely dying”

Tony’s stomach dropped this could be the jealousy or the.... death one.

”how so?” 

“Well..... “

Tony sighed “spit it out, Pete”

”Dad, I’m Bisexual!” Peter blurted out. 

“oh,” Tony blinked a couple times. While he had suspected that was Peter might have been gay until he took a girl to homecoming last year. “ well, kiddo. I love and support you no matter what”

Peter surged forward and hugged his father around the waist. Tony hugged back.

”So, what does this have to do with Harley?”

”Well, dad?” Peter said as he pulled sway and wiped away some tears.

”does little Petey have a cruuushhh?”

Peter chuckled “shut up, Dad!”

—-/—-/—-

“hey, Peter?”

M.J approached Peter looking as concerned as she probably ever could.

”M.J what’s wrong?” Peter was still on edge from what happened with his Dad.

”This was sitting the kitchen when you were talking to your dad” she said holding up the bear.

”Yeah, so?”

M.J clicked the button and it started playing something. It was Peter’s conversation with his Dad “it was still recording.”

”we have to delete it than!”

”I think Harley already heard it.”

”What?!” Peter said looking up from his phone for the first time.

”I found it in you guys’s room, you obviously hadn’t put it there” M.J  “leaving only-“

”Harley” they both said.

—-/—-/—-

Yes. Harley had heard the entire recording. And, no he wasn’t going to tell Peter. He knew how awkward this kind of thing could be. When he came out his mother, while not completely homophobic , she wasn’t the most accepting.

so he shot a text to Tony to tell Peter that he had put it in their room. Tony had agreed and told him not to tell anyone about it seeing as he had no idea who Peter wanted to know.

Harley was happy (although possibly kind of jealous) that Tony had been as accepting as he was.


	7. Who knew? Everyone, apparently.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been gone so long, I was in kind of a slump but I’m back! You should be expecting more chapters soon so stay tune.
> 
> Warning: swearing, mild transphobia, homo/biphobia, bullying/manipulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I hope that Peter/Harley continues to go strong despite no longer being the same universe but I guess we’ll see.

Flash may have toned down his bullying when he came to the camp but Peter wasn’t as safe as he had initially thought. He had generally been keeping his distance from Peter and his friends. He couldn’t have Tony Stark finding out he was mean to his son, while going to the Stark camp looked great for resumes getting kicked out did not.

During an activity he had gone upstairs to ‘get his water bottle’ and sneaked into Peter and Harley’s room looking mostly for something to use as blackmail for the young Stark. 

When he got there he made a beeline for Peter’s side of the room and started going through his drawers. 

All he had found was a strange garment that looked kind of like a bra. But that didn’t make sense, unless.

Flash had thought he had found the jackpot, “Peter” was exactly what Flash had suspected.

he saw the bear thing that Stark and his buddies had made.The green light on the foot was on saying it had recorded something, however Peter and his group had erased the clip they used for a demonstration.

Flash Hit the button, for a few seconds it was just the sounds of probably Mr.Stark humming and making himself coffee, then. no way. It was the perfect blackmail.

* * *

 

Peter had calmed down once he was told that it was his father who had put the bear back in their room and not Harley. 

He was reading a book on his bed. He had not even noticed the missing items. That was until there came a knock on his door. It was Flash.

”hello, Peni- Peter” 

“what do you wan’t Flash?” He asked annoyedly.

”Calm your tits, speaking of which” he pulled out the binder and bear “I have these”

Peter tried to stay calm but he ultimately reached out and tried to snatch both away from him. However Flash was much taller and just held them over Peter’s head and Peter mentally cursed his short stature. “Hey, that’s not mine, its Umm my sister’s? No I don’t have one. Uhh it’s not mine okay!”

“Look, I won’t tell anyone” Flash said and Peter sighed before realizing there had to be an if. “If you do something for me” 

There it was.

Peter knew he couldn’t say no or both secrets would be revealed, he only then remembered that he had forgotten to erase the audio on the bear. He was screwed.

”fine, what do you want?”

“I’m not quite sure yet, I’ll get back to you when I know, and don’t even think of telling your dad or neither of us are gonna get what we want” and Flash silently left.

Peter had no idea what he should do did he tell his dad and get Flash in trouble and suffer the consequences or did he do what he said and have two of his biggest secrets exposed.

 

 


End file.
